I'll Never Wake Without You
by Revolutionary Venom
Summary: Axel is convinced by his friend Demyx to go to a music venue on Valentine's. But who's that on stage? One-shot AU


Axel had no clue as to why he was sitting in this particular club venue, sipping a rum and coke while waiting for the main show to start.

Scratch that, he knew exactly why he was there. It was because the main show tonight of the club for this Valentine's Day was headed by one of his best friends, Demyx, who convinced him to come to the show. Axel had no idea though why he had agreed to go to a Valentine's Day concert though, seeing as to how he'd been single for the last month since…

The red head downed his drink. That was a road he didn't want to go down again. Maybe the show tonight would take his mind off of his ex, who he had been sorely missing for the past almost five weeks. And if it didn't…well, Demyx would be getting an earful about it later.

Suddenly, the lights of the venue went out. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for our main show tonight, UnVersed!"

The stage of the club lit up to reveal the band, already onstage with instruments at the ready. The audience clapped, wolf whistled, cat called, whatever they could to show their appreciation. Axel just sat and watched as his friend Demyx, who was the lead singer and guitar player, came up to the microphone closest to the front of the stage like he usually did. "Welcome everyone and Happy Valentine's Day!"

Everyone cheered. Axel just snorted.

"We've got a very special show for you tonight," Demyx said. "We're gonna start off with a new song…but it's not by us and we ain't the one's who'll be singing."

Murmurs and whispers broke out among the audience. "Ah, don't worry guys, the one who's opening up has got a great song with great reason. I can only hope that the one he wrote it for is here tonight to hear this song."

Axel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Someone wrote a song and they were going to sing it? Usually, Demyx didn't let _anyone _else open up their concerts, so what the hell was going on?

But as the singer moved away from the mic and went to another one that one of the backup singers usually used, another person, a _very familiar _person, came onstage and took Demyx's spot at the front.

Roxas.

_What the heck is he doing up there?_ Axel thought, the audience beginning to get excited if Demyx was letting someone else sing the opening song. _And what's happened to him?_

It had seemed that the last month had taken its own toll on the blonde. There were dark bags under his eyes, he seemed thinner, and his eyes were red.

Had Roxas been crying before he had walked onstage?

"Hey," the blonde greeted. "I…don't normally do this kinda thing. I usually just leave the singing to Demyx, since he's better at it than I am." The audience laughed. "But…there's someone that I hope is here tonight. I want him to hear something I wrote."

The music started up and Roxas began to sing.

And all Axel could do was sit and listen, mesmerized by his ex's voice, that which he had never heard sing before.

_**I hate feeling like this,  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this,  
I'm asleep and all I dream of,  
Is waking to you!  
Tell **__**me that you will listen,  
Your touch is what I'm missing,  
And the more I hide I realize,  
**__**I'm slowly losing you!**_

_**Comatose,  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you!**_

The song had only gotten into the first verse and already Axel was wondering what this meant.

_**I don't wanna live,  
I don't wanna breathe,  
'les I feel you next to me, you take the pain I feel,  
Waking up to you never felt so real!  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream!  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me,  
The way you make me feel!  
Waking up to you never felt so real!**_

Axel continued to stare at his ex on the stage, looking like he was pouring his heart and soul into the song. _He wrote this…does this mean…?_

_**I hate living without you,  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you,  
But my demons lay in waiting,  
Tempting me away!  
**__**Oh how I adore you!  
Oh how I thirst for you!  
Oh how I need you!**_

_**Comatose,  
**__**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you!**_

The song continued and Axel couldn't help but feel…emotional. He usually didn't let his emotions get the better of him (not to say that he was a cold-hearted bastard or anything), so feeling like he was about to cry was something almost entirely new to him. Though he had cried when he and Roxas had broken up, it was still not something he did often.

Soon, the song ended and the audience cheered for him. Roxas moved to the side and Demyx came up to the microphone, the crowd silencing themselves to listen to the singer. "This was Roxas with his song 'Comatose'." Demyx stopped for a moment, looking like he was scanning over the crowd. "If no one objects, Roxas has to go now."

No one spoke up and Axel wasn't sure if he was supposed to.

The smaller blonde's face fell and he started to walk offstage -

"ROXAS!"

The band, Demyx, Roxas, and the audience looked at the source of the yell, Roxas looking the most surprised to see the red head who had just called out his name, standing in the middle of the club venue.

"Axel!"

Said red head watched as the blonde ran and jumped off the stage, tearing his way to where Axel was standing. "Axel!" he yelled again, the red head opening up his arms. Roxas kept going until he nearly fell into the other's waiting arms, tears starting to form. "I wasn't sure you would come," he said quietly, forgetting about the world around him.

Axel just held on tight to the smaller blonde. "What made you think I wouldn't?" he asked. "I've missed you so much…I just wasn't sure how to talk to you. We were both so angry at each other…and you told me that you never wanted to see me again…"

Roxas looked up at him, eyes teary and now that he was up close, Axel knew that the blonde had been crying earlier. "I-I know. But please…come home?…I need you."

Axel didn't answer. He just smiled, leaned down, and kissed him.

The crowd, along with the band, began cheering for the reunited couple.

Not that either of the two were even paying attention to anyone else as Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, tears flowing freely, Axel kissing the blonde more passionately than he ever had before.

* * *

There, done for Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Skillet's "Comatose"


End file.
